fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Dragon Slayer Magic (Raze)
Light Dragon Slayer Magic (光の滅竜魔法, "Hikari no Metsuryū Mahō") is a Caster Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, and a Lost Magic that is utilized by Hamrio Tennoji. Description Light Dragon Slayer Magic allows its user, Hamrio, to transform his body into a similar physiology to that of a Dragon of Light. In saying this, it allows him to produce and control light from anywhere on his person. Light Dragon Slayer Magic is different from White Dragon Slayer Magic, as it does not produce a "holy ligh''t", but more of a "''light of destruction" ''as it tends to produce a heavy, almost crushing feeling when it comes into contact with something. With his Magic, Hamrio is able to blend in with the light to reflect off of other light particles for light speed attacks and even has the ability to become an entity of pure light. This basically allows him to bypass almost'' any defense as well as allowing physical attack to pass right through him. He is able to use light to blind and command all of his opponents' senses. By blending in with the light and the surroundings, Hamrio is able to manipulate light particles to cloud the environment and conceal his presence completely. He is capable of weilding the light produced by his Dragon Slayer Magic for diferent things depending on the situation. For example Hamrio can use this Magic to bind targets, crushing them in the process, or use the density of the Dragon Light to vilently smash into things with enough force to break concrete. As with most Dragon Slayers, Hamrio is capable of digesting light produced by Light Magic or other sources aside from his own in order to replenish his strength. Spells Offensive *'Light Dragon's Roar' (光龍の咆哮, "Hikariryu no Hōkō"): The standard Dragon's Roar ''that is used by almost every Dragon Slayer, in this case being made up by the power of light. First building up a large amount of Magical Energy on the inside of his mouth, Hamrio will proceed to produce a large blast of golden light upon release of the stored energy. Due to "heavy" nature of the light produced, this roar is incredibly dangerous, as it can barrel through concrete and steel as though they were both made of paper. * '''Light Dragon's Shimmering Claw' (光龍の輝く爪, "Hikariryu no Kagayaku Tsume"): Charging up his Magical Enegy into one or even both of fists, Hamrio is surrounded by a bright golden light, similar to when he releases his Magical Aura in anger. Thrusting the stored energy in either of his palms forward, the Magical Energy takes the form of a high-speed arrow and launches several rays of light towards his opponent in order to weaken their defense. As the arrow comes into contact with the foreign Magical Aura of the opponent, it detonates, causing a series of powerful explosions. *'Light Dragon's Horn' (光龍の角, "Hikariryu no Tsuno"): Charging forward and storing Magical Energy around his forehead, Hamrio will first dive into a roll towards his target in order to build up speed and momentum. Upon reaching a preferred distance, Hamrio will lunge out of the roll and toward the opponent in order to land quite the powerful headbutt. If this connects, not only will the opponent feel the force caused by the physical attack, but the light of the attack will also begin to dig into the body, before blowing them away. Defensive * Light Dragon's Shroud (光龍のマント, "Hikariryu no Manto"): This spell, being the only one that does not produce golden colored light, instead creates a large number of rainbow colored spheres that float around the opponent's location. As the light spheres hover around in the air, they quickly begin to gather Eternano from the atmosphere causing them to swell in size until they begin coming into contact with one another. It is at this point that the spheres of light conglomerate into a single dome around the target as it produces a piercing shreik. The shriek coupled with the blinding light, dulls both the opponent's hearing and their sight, allowing Hamrio to either escape or launch a surprise attack on his foe. Supplementary * Light Dragon's Beacon (光龍のビーコン, "Hikariryu no Bīkon"): As the Dragon Slayer of Light, normal Light Magic spells are ineffective as Hamrio is capable of simply digesting them to heal himself. However, when faced with multiple attacks of light or he simply does not wish to show his Dragon nature, Hamrio can alter the trajectory of the attacks away from his position. This works by utilizing the science of light refraction to his advantage in order to create a wall-like barrier around a selected area. With this, Hamrio is able to make sure that the Light Magic spells miss their intended targets, however, it can only protect one location at a time; which means flanking can lead to a large gap in defense. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic